


Sacrifical Lamb

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Multiple Orgasms, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Without knowing, Yiyin had been raised to become the Leviathan's sacrifice - but meeting the High Priest in the flesh, she cannot help but think that maybe it might not be too bad...





	Sacrifical Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> -Tentacle sex
> 
> Happy (late) birthday to our very own Zhang Yixing! The myth, the man, the honey bee, the China sheep, the unicorn, the legend! Wow, he's really collected quite the few animals, huh?  
I honestly don't know what this is. It just.........totally spun out of control. I take no responsibility.  
And also, funny story, I googled the name I gave fem!Yixing, and..........according to one site, it means "to fantasize/sexual fantasy", and I mean.........they ain't wrong?

Yiyin had always known that she was special.

Ever since the day she had been born, everyone had told her that she was special. She had been taken to the temple as soon as she was old enough to eat solid food, had grown up being taken cared of by the monks. She did not remember her real family, but she barely ever missed them. She found a new family, in the monks, in the people she helped taking care of in the temple. She found familial love in the people who chose her and had been there with her for almost every single step she took.

It was ironic how the people Yiyin regarded as her trusted family were the ones who betrayed her in the end. Oh, she knew why they had done it, had heard it several times over. That did not make it easier to accept, though.

Was there an easy way to accept the fact that you had been raised to become the sacrifice to appease the gods?

Yanking on the cuffs keeping her chained to the wooden pole, Yiyin groaned in frustration. Either there was no easy way, or Yiyin had never found it.

“How barbaric,  _ crude. _ Having you chained, to keep you from running away. A sacrifice should be willing, not forced.”

Yiyin froze in place, barely even breathing as the quiet voice drifted over to her. Fear running strong in her veins, she could not look up from the ground - but she forced herself to find the courage and do so.

If she was about to die, she would face that death standing strong.

In front of her stood a man, not too tall yet with an aura that demanded attention, and a body that seemed chiseled by the greatest of artists. It was put on near perfect display by the one-shouldered loose exomis the man was wearing, showing off so much of that golden skin stretching over taut muscles.

And the face… Framed by soft locks of dark brown hair, the face was one of the most handsome ones that Yiyin had ever seen, the proportions near ideal. He was breathtaking, for sure, and Yiyin felt robbed of all her air.

“Who are you…?” Yiyin mumbled, gaze darting all over the beautiful face the man in front of her bore.

The man smiled softly, the curl of his lips just barely there, but it was still surprisingly comforting.

“I am the High Priest of the Leviathans, the second oldest. And so I am the one you were sacrificed to.”

Gasping, Yiyin stumbled back, back soon hitting the pole. Immediately, the man, the  _ monster’s _ , hands flew up, palms towards Yiyin - as if he was trying to calm her down. Why, she had no idea.

“Do not worry, I won’t harm you, I promise,” the Leviathan said, taking a slow step towards Yiyin. “I do not particularly enjoy forcing someone to submit to me, especially not someone who has been left no choice but to accept the situation they have suddenly found themselves in.”

Yiyin did not quite know why, but for some reason the Leviathan’s words felt reassuring to her. They felt truthful, as if she could know just from a few minutes of talking when this actual  _ god _ was sincere and telling her the truth.

She had always been a bit too trusting. It was why she was where she was in that very moment, after all. She had never been cautious enough…

“What’s your name?” Yiyin asked, earning herself another soft smile, cursing herself in her mind. Why did she need to know that?

“I have many names and titles, but in this form I am known as ‘Junmyeon’,” the Leviathan answered. “You may use that epithet if you find it acceptable.”

“Junmyeon…,” Yiyin slowly repeated, certainly noticing the way the Leviathan slowly exhaled.

“I have heard many people speak a variety of my names, but never have they sounded as good as my name falling from your lips,” the Leviathan said, and Yiyin felt a faint blush creep up her cheeks. “Tell me, what is your name? I would feel rude calling you ‘sacrifice’, since I am rather sure that is not actually your name.”

A little bit of reality returned to Yiyin, and she gripped the pole behind her as she turned her eyes away from the Leviathan, from  _ Junmyeon. _

“Yiyin. My name is Yiyin,” she answered, a bit bitterly. “That’s all I have left from my family, a single name…”

Yiyin had not noticed Junmyeon taking another step forwards, having her startle as he spoke up much nearer to her than before.

“Did you know that a name can hold a tremendous amount of power?” Junmyeon asked, and even though she knew the question was most likely rhetorical, Yiyin still shook her head. “It can, depending on what kind of being you are, and how many knows of your true name. Yours hold a lot of power too.”

Yiyin could not help but scoff. Sure, she was the sacrificial lamb, thrown to the wolves by cowardly, god-fearing traitors, but she was also nothing more than a mere human.

“I mean it, it does,” Junmyeon said, closer yet by now, close enough for Yiyin to notice that his eyes were a deep blue. Like the depths of the ocean. “Your name holds all of the love of your family, of the ones that sired you and birthed you. They knew what would become of you, they knew you would be taken away from you, yet they still gave you a name, they created a connection between you. Your name holds great power, Yiyin.”

Yiyin felt a shiver run down her spine at the way her name rolled off of Junmyeon’s tongue - it sounded almost foreign,  _ exotic. _ Different from how everyone else had pronounced it, and far better if she was being honest with herself.

“Did you enjoy your life, from before you were chained to a pole and left to die?” Junmyeon asked, having Yiyin look up at him once more, confused by the sudden change of subject. “Did you enjoy living in that village, helping those seeking your temple out?”

Tilting her head, Yiyin slowly nodded.

“I did, yes… Sure, I wished to be able to travel, to discover new places, but I was satisfied with what I had,” Yiyin answered, shrugging. “It’s all I’ve ever known, and helping people brings me happiness.”

“So modest,” Junmyeon said with another one of his smiles, though this one seemed somewhat edged by something looking a bit like sadness. “So self-sacrificing, which is rather ironic, I have to say.”

Yiyin let out a soft laugh at that, because it was rather ironic. Not that she thought of herself as self-sacrificing, but if she had been, ending up being sacrificed to appease the gods further cemented that.

“I don’t think of myself as self-sacrificing, and  _ this _ sacrifice has nothing to do with me and all to do with the people who raised me,” Yiyin pointed out.

“Yes, that is true…,” Junmyeon agreed, sounding a bit contemplative. “What did they tell you about this sacrifice of you, Yiyin?”

Yiyin sighed, eyes once more returning to the ground. “They told me that it was my destiny, a fate that had been decided even before I was born. They told me that it was to please the gods, to make sure that you stayed happy with us and help us continue to prosper.”

Junmyeon hummed as he took another step closer, almost within reach by now.

“Did they tell you in what way this  _ pleasing the gods _ is normally carried out?”

Yiyin frowned at that, feeling as if she was missing something, something that seemed important… “No…? I assumed my life would be exchanged with the continued blessing of our lands. Is it something else?”

Another soft smile, this weighing more towards pitying.

“I am guessing that since it was such a long time ago since the last sacrifice, nobody remembers the requirement for the sacrifice to be accepted. Or maybe they do, and they chose not to disclose that particular thing to you,” Junmyeon said, not really answering Yiyin’s question as he tilted his head from one side to the other. “Considering you were chained up to keep you from escaping, they did not want to take any chances of upsetting you more. Tell me, what carnal knowledge do you have?”

Immediately, Yiyin’s face went up in flames. Why was he asking her that? And why did her blood start to softly sing?

“I-I- uhm, none, I have no knowledge of that particular subject,” Yiyin answered, voice barely more than a whisper.

“None at all?” Junmyeon asked, one eyebrow raising in question. “Have you never touched yourself? Brought yourself pleasure?”

Yiyin’s face seemed to burn hotter with each passing second, and she was sure she was not far from combusting.

“Y-yes, I have…,” Yiyin breathed, unable to look at a single part of Junmyeon by now. “Of course I have, of course I’ve, uhm, e-experimented, but I grew up in a temple, celibacy was strictly practiced, and also expected of me…”

Shame filled Yiyin as she trailed off, because she had broken an unspoken rule quite the few times in the past. Not that she had ever explicitly vowed abstinence, but still. She had had expectations on her, and she was only now starting to realize the full meaning of them.

“Ah, yes, the perfect, pure virgin, having grown up practicing total chastity…,” Junmyeon said, and Yiyin glanced up at him to find him nodding to himself. “I cannot lie and say that this concept is not alluring to me, but in my eyes your worth does not decrease because of you exploring your own body and discovering yourself. You should feel comfortable in your own skin, and knowing your preferences is an important part of that.”

Slowly, Junmyeon raised a hand, moving it towards Yiyin’s face. She saw it coming, and she had the time to move away should she want to - but she stayed in place. And soon, the Leviathan’s warm palm made contact with her cheek, gently cradling it, and Yiyin felt herself lean into the touch.

“The reason why I ask this is because the sacrifice is not regarding your  _ life _ , but your virginity,” Junmyeon whispered, and instantly Yiyin froze in place.

“Wh-what?” Yiyin stammered, eyes widening in shock, and a tiny bit of fear. “N-nobody told me- is… Is that why I was taken from my f-family?”

Junmyeon nodded as he soothed a thumb across Yiyin’s cheekbone. “I suspect so, yes. To keep you away from temptations until the right time… Until  _ now. _ ”

Needing to hold on to something, to ground herself, Yiyin reached up to curl her hand around Junmyeon’s wrist. A metallic clinking had them both turn their gazes towards her wrist, and the cuff wrapped around it. Yiyin sighed, before turning her eyes back to the Leviathan as he scoffed.

Junmyeon was wearing a scowl as he stared at the cuff, and before Yiyin knew it, he had let go of her. For some reason, Yiyin almost protested, wanting the warmth back - but before she could, Junmyeon grabbed both of her hands, his own overlapping the cuffs. Yiyin could see the tendons standing out in relief as Junmyeon seemed to try to squeeze apart the metal, wondering what he was doing, if he really thought he could remove the cuffs by sheer strength.

And after a horrible screeching sound followed by little bits of metal falling to the ground, leaving Yiyin’s wrists unbound, Yiyin realized that Junmyeon  _ had _ been able to remove the cuffs through sheer strength alone. And that was somewhat terrifying.

“There you go, now you are free once more,” Junmyeon said, tiny smile back on his face. “Maybe even more so than you were before all of this happened…”

Yiyin startled at that, several things clearing up in her mind at once, shocking her probably more than anything else had up until now. Because it was true. With everything Yiyin now knew, she understood just  _ how _ restrained she had been, living in a prison without actually knowing it.

Stolen from her family and incarcerated, only to be kept in the dark about the fate she would be forced into. Yiyin had never been a hateful person, but now she felt anger bubble beneath the surface.

As the Leviathan’s hands slipped from Yiyin’s wrists, she hurried to grab on to him instead, keeping him in place. Surprised, he looked down at their once more connected hands, Yiyin tightening her grip.

“Take me,” Yiyin whispered, watching as Junmyeon slowly moved his eyes up to her face. “Take me with you, take me away from here.”

A smile, larger than the ones before, and  _ darker _ in a kind of way, took over Junmyeon’s face.

“Of course, my sweet little lamb,” Junmyeon murmured as he reached up to cup Yiyin’s face, slowly leaning forwards. “I accept your sacrifice.”

Letting out a soft gasp, Yiyin’s eyes closed on their own accord, just before she felt softness against her lips.

She had never kissed anyone before, never felt anyone’s lips against her skin, but Yiyin had always imagined how it would feel. She had heard stories of it, of how magical the sensation should feel, but it did not even come close to what she was now experiencing.

It was strange, in the best of ways, invading every single of Yiyin’s senses and overwhelming her. Knees suddenly feeling weak, she put her hands on Junmyeon’s shoulders and just held on for dear life, clinging with everything she was worth.

Then something wrapped around her, and Yiyin let out of a little sound muffled against the Leviathan’s lips as her body was brought closer to his. Pulling back just a little, Yiyin looked around, seeing some  _ things _ having wrapped around them both, these black things that shimmered in greens and blues.

“Wh-what-” she managed to get out, Junmyeon chasing after her lips to drag her into another intoxicating kiss before answering her unfinished question.

“I am a Leviathan, a monstrous god over the depths of the seas,” Junmyeon whispered against Yiyin’s lips, sharing and then stealing all of the air in her lungs. “I come equipped with the necessary attributes of my home…”

Yiyin gasped her way into another kiss as she understood.  _ Tentacles. _ The High Priest of the Leviathans had  _ tentacles. _

And for some reason, the warm, somewhat slippery feeling sliding across her skin had shivers run down Yiyin’s spine and goosebumps raise across her flesh. But not in the bad way, oh no, rather in a very enjoyable way, and she pressed herself even closer to Junmyeon without more prompting from his additional limbs.

“They’re a part of you?” Yiyin asked, Junmyeon’s nose caressing hers as he slowly nodded. “You have full control over them? What can you do with them?”

“Will you allow me to show you?” Junmyeon asked, and the flames that had started to appear, slowly licking at her veins, suddenly burst into a wildfire inside of Yiyin.

“Yes,” she replied, barely even getting the word out before she was once more pulled into a kiss - this one so much deeper, so much  _ more. _

A slender tentacle wrapped itself around Yiyin’s ankle, not exerting more than a light pressure but still having her breath hitch as it slowly started to move upwards, slithering its way above her knee and almost coming to a stop against the more sensitive flesh of her thigh. The tip of it began to smooth across her inner thigh, almost keeping her too distracted to notice the second tentacle wrapping around her other leg, this one moving upwards much quicker.

Another tentacle appeared across Yiyin’s chest, and she began to claw at Junmyeon’s shoulders to try to stay grounded as Junmyeon’s lips tried to have her float away, greatly helped by the light yet firm massage of one of her breasts. It did not take long before a fourth tentacle slithered its way beneath the top of her peplos, and Yiyin gasped at the direct stimulation of a tentacle rubbing across one of her nipples.

As Yiyin’s head tilted back, the Leviathan moved his lips down her throat, giving it just as much attention as his tentacles gave Yiyin’s breasts and thighs, leaving Yiyin huffing her breaths out. It was somewhat overwhelming, being touched sexually by someone else for the first time - and having this someone possess tentacles able to touch even more of Yiyin.

And then everything turned even worse, as Yiyin discovered that not all tentacles had been on her body - a new one appeared, carefully sliding across her vulva and making her tremble.

“J-Junmyeon-” Yiyin stuttered out, feeling her knees go weak - and before she knew it, the tentacle that had been wrapped around her back moved to support her behind her shoulder blades, as the two tentacles around her thighs lifted her into the air.

Letting out a small scream, Yiyin wrapped her arms around the Leviathan’s neck to cling to him, moaning as the tentacle between her legs began to move again, rubbing perfectly against her.

Panting, Yiyin leaned her head against one of Junmyeon’s collarbones, shivers running through her entire body, faintly registering Junmyeon’s hands as they moved to undo her dress. Regaining some of her sanity, Yiyin moved one of her hands to slide it down the Leviathan’s chest, biting down on her lower lip as she felt the play of muscle beneath her palm. He may be a god, but Yiyin could not help but think that Junmyeon was unfairly handsome, built and shaped to wreck utter havoc on her and destroy her.

And he was well on his way to ruin Yiyin as the tentacle lying across her vulva pulled back to instead focus on her clitoris, massaging soft circles into it and leaving Yiyin writhing and groaning as she threw her head back, nails scratching down the chest she had just seconds ago marveled over and admired.

“Look at you, such a beautiful being I have managed to catch,” Junmyeon whispered, voice harsh and clipped in a way that had Yiyin whimper in arousal. “Such a work of art, a masterpiece, that I have in my embrace, given to me by herself-”

The praise was what finally tilted Yiyin over the edge, having her cry out as her muscles released all of the held tension, pleasure washing over her in waves matching the clenching of her core. It left her feeling somewhat weak, yet it did not feel like  _ enough. _ Yiyin wanted  _ more. _

Considering how the tentacle somewhat stilled yet did not move away from her clitoris, Yiyin suspected Junmyeon knew this. Or that he simply wanted more himself, too.

Trying to get back in control of herself, Yiyin let her wandering hand slip even further down, using the grip she had on the Leviathan’s neck to pull him into a kiss. He was looking at her with too perceptive, too bright, eyes, and Yiyin felt too vulnerable to let him watch her as she let her hand slip beneath the cloth he was wearing, trembling fingertips coming in contact with velvety steely skin, radiating heat.

Another thing she had heard stories of, had some shallow knowledge of, gathered and pieced together away from the monks watchful eyes. She knew what it was and she knew what was supposed to happen, and a near painful zing of arousal went through Yiyin at the thought of it, having her stiffen slightly as her muscles clenched in nervousness and excited anticipation.

Exploring for her uncharted territory, Yiyin let her fingers run across the scorching length, taking some pride in the muted gasps and moans it pulled out of the Leviathan. It was thrilling, potently heady, knowing that she had at least somewhat of an effect on the god, and Yiyin was greedy.

Wrapping her fingers around the erection, Yiyin gave it an experimental stroke, only to revel in the way the tentacles wrapped a bit harder around her, Junmyeon’s hands flying up to grip her waist. That seemed to have felt nice, so Yiyin felt inclined to continue - and did just that.

Long and slow strokes was what she did, from the root and all the way to the tip, feeling as it seemed to impossibly harden and grow even more. And the feeling of the Leviathan, all of his little sounds, had Yiyin  _ ache. _

“Take whatever you want or need, my little lamb,” Junmyeon murmured against Yiyin’s lips, their kissing having been interrupted by various noises, and that was all the prompting Yiyin needed.

Managing to get the exomis at least partially out of the way, enough for what Yiyin wanted, she lined herself up. She could not move forwards on her own, trapped in the enticing hold of the tentacles, but as she tried to push her hips towards what she wanted, she was slowly brought closer.

Soon she felt the head against her entrance, and for a split second, she felt panic rapidly fill her as she worried that it might not fit, but her fears were put to rest as Junmyeon slowly pushed inside. It was strange,  _ unfamiliar _ , the breach, similar but still so different from the feeling of Yiyin’s own fingers. More filling, better in a way too, and Yiyin silenced a whiny moan against the Leviathan’s neck as he slid fully into place, leaving her trembling.

Barely moments later, Yiyin felt herself grow frustrated, almost feeling restless, as they stayed still. She wanted movement, needed it, wanting to feel pleasure fill her and leave her blissed out once again, so she did what her instincts told her to do and began to move. Using her grip on Junmyeon and the tentacles around her thighs, Yiyin managed to lift herself up somewhat only to let herself fall back again, choking on a moan at the honestly  _ wonderful _ feeling.

Preparing to do it again, Yiyin instead found herself assisted by the tentacles, quickly having them take over to make it even better, moving her up and down at a steadier pace, giving her the opportunity to focus fully on the sensation of the wet slide in and out of her. It felt dirty, but in the best way possible, becoming even more true as the tentacle that had been applying some pressure against her clitoris began to move again, this time around letting the tip flick back and forth.

Reaching down, Yiyin placed a hand on top of the tentacle lying across her mons veneris, pressing down against it and moaning as it seemed to double its effort.

Junmyeon did the same, changing his grip to hold on to Yiyin a bit more firmly alongside his tentacles, before speeding his thrusting up. Gasping, Yiyin let her head fall back, toes curling as she felt her insides draw tighter and tighter once more - before it all burst, leaving Yiyin trembling.

But the thrusting did not let up, neither did the clitoris stimulation, the tip having moved to rub back and forth just above it, and on the tail end of her second orgasm Yiyin was brought another one, screaming it out as she writhed in the tentacle embrace.

It was too much, all at once, way too much, overstimulation galore, but thankfully the Leviathan slowed down, Yiyin sobbing in relief as she was given a reprieve.

“So responsive,” Junmyeon grunted, moving to press his face against Yiyin’s neck. “ _ Give me more. _ ”

And wrapping her arms around the Leviathan’s neck, Yiyin did just that.

Gasping, feeling as if she was not getting enough air, Yiyin could do nothing but moan as she held on, clinging as Junmyeon once more began to properly thrust. And it was as if she just could not get enough, her body almost immediately back to drawing tighter as pleasure ran strong through her veins. And then it changed, as Yiyin felt a strange pressure building, not quite like the ones she had felt that had signaled her impending orgasms from before, but more like when you needed to urinate.

Embarrassed about what seemed to be happening, she tried to move away, tell Junmyeon to stop for a moment - but before she succeeded in getting a single word out, her next orgasm hit her, this one so powerful that she arched her back so hard it almost felt as if it was about to snap. The clenching of her inner muscles was almost enough to force Junmyeon out of her, but with his incredible grip on her he managed to stay inside as Yiyin felt liquid gush out around him. Liquid from  _ her _ , but not urine - something else and strange that left her shaking and sobbing.

Bringing Yiyin close again, as she had snapped her head back and fallen away, Junmyeon cradled her against his chest, so very gently.

“Are you okay?” he whispered into her ear, and Yiyin found herself nodding before she even knew what she was doing.

“Fine, fine, I’m fine,” Yiyin gasped, whimpering as felt the Leviathan pulsate inside of her. “M-more-”

Heading Yiyin’s plea, Junmyeon began anew, and Yiyin let her head fall back with a sigh. She could not help but wonder if this was all natural, or if the Leviathan was doing something to her - but Yiyin could not find it in herself to mind. Not with how utterly  _ amazing _ she felt in Junmyeon’s embrace.

Yiyin shuddered as she felt something run down her backside, breath hitching as the tip of a tentacle ran across something Yiyin had never even considered in a setting like this - but she quickly found that it really should have been.

Tensing up at the first press, Yiyin tried to relax into it. Junmyeon was going slower, a deep push and a drag that left her feeling all of him, all of the gloriousness, as the tentacle against her clitoris rubbed insistently against her, and it helped. Exhaling all of the hair in her lungs as the tentacle slowly slid inside, Yiyin’s eyes rolled back into her head.

She was full, so incredibly full, filled to the brim, feeling as if she was about to burst, and as Junmyeon began to speed up again,  _ three _ tentacles now pleasuring her, that feeling only increased for Yiyin.

Mouth falling open, Yiyin did not know if she was screaming or not, completely deaf to the world, her only focus the orgasm rapidly building inside of her. And when it hit her, nothing else existed, only the waves of euphoria washing over her over and over again, dragging her under.

And when Yiyin came to again it was to fast thrusts, keeping her suspended in sweetness until Junmyeon began to stutter, harsh breaths falling against the skin of Yiyin’s throat as she suddenly felt liquid fill her up. It was thicker to whatever she herself had let out, being pushed outside by Junmyeon’s last minor thrusts, trickling down Yiyin’s skin to drip down.

Pulling back, Junmyeon placed a hand behind Yiyin’s neck and tilted her head back up, before he leaned his forehead against hers. They just stayed like that and breathed, calming down together, softly landing in everything.

Shakily, Yiyin managed to get a hand up to lay against the Leviathan’s cheek as she tiredly blinked her eyes open. She caught how Junmyeon’s eyelids fluttered open as well, before he reached forwards to press their lips together. It was nothing more than mellow pushing together, lacking the fiery passion of before, but Yiyin found this just as enchanting.

“Still okay?” Junmyeon whispered as he pulled back, allowing his tentacles to hold Yiyin in the air still, his hands moving to gently cup Yiyin’s cheeks as she nodded.

“I-I don’t think I c-can s-stand, though,” Yiyin breathed, throat too dry to speak any louder.

Carefully, she was navigated around by the tentacles, until the Leviathan’s arms were beneath her knees and her shoulders, holding her up.

“I’ll carry you for however long you want me to,” Junmyeon said, a soft smile on his lips that Yiyin could not help but mirror.

Nodding in answer, too tired to do more, Yiyin leaned her head against the chest of the High Priest of the Leviathans and closed her eyes, letting him carry her away from her past.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm collapsing into bed now to forget about this monstrosity (roflmao) bye


End file.
